


Ineffable Inktober Day 3: Lazy

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Conversations, Drinking, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Just a conversation about what to do the next day.Now with ART!





	Ineffable Inktober Day 3: Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixty-Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466970) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 

Lazy

“Are you seriously going to just sit there all day?”

“We thwarted Armageddon and pulled off the most successful trick ever seen in our Head Offices. Stop pacing and relax.”

“True, but still … maybe this is a chance to go out and not be afraid of being seen together?”

“Or, it could be a perfect chance to sit here on the sofa all day drinking wine.”

“I’ll almost never argue against good wine, but it seems so … wasting time. We could be out enjoying low level mayhem, handing out small blessings. Feeding the ducks.”

“I’m staying right here, not sure how long. You’re welcome to go out if you want.”

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, both set in what they thought was appropriate post Armageddon activity. They both knew the other had a point, but were too stubborn to give up on their plan.

“How about one bottle, and then we go to the park, Angel?”

“Oh, I suppose that’s alright.”

“Good, I like compromise … sometimes. Budge up, I want to sit down.”

Aziraphale moved his legs out of the way so Crowley could join him on the sofa and then put his legs in Crowley’s lap. “You know my dear, before today, I’d have imagined we’d be arguing the other way ‘round.” 

The demon gently kneaded his fingers up the angel’s calves and back down again. He delighted in helping him relax. “Yeah, well, a lot happened since yesterday, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has. In light of that, I think I will be enjoying this sort of ‘do-nothing’ time more often. No one will be checking up on me after all, no need to keep up appearances as tightly.”

Crowley laughed, and smirked in a friendly way. “Well, let’s see. You’ve already covered Greed and Pride.” He waved his hands gesturing at the bookshop. “Think we saw Wrath at the airfield, even if the packaging on it didn’t look it. We both know how much you Envy me, so that’s a given. You’re no stranger to Gluttony, and now we can add Sloth. Only one left, Angel.” He cocked an eyebrow with a grin.

The angel, recognizing good sarcasm and teasing when he heard it, or at least he did now, chuckled. “Oh, my darling boy, if you think I still have one left, you haven’t been paying attention.” He smiled coyly over his wine glass at the now gaping demon. “But we aren’t talking about that one just now, are we? Let’s renegotiate the Arrangement a bit, shall we? You teach me how to properly Sloth, and I may be convinced to teach you about the other.”

Crowley nodded mutely, a wide grin on his face. He promised himself to be the best teacher ever seen so he could show Aziraphale how astute a student he could be.

“Excellent. Were you still anxious to go to the park?”

“If you want to learn Sloth, Angel, don’t even think about moving. Unless it is to become more comfortable doing nothing.” 

“Amen to that, let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a-MAZ-ing artwork commissioned from [Bluerose](https://brstudios.tumblr.com/)


End file.
